


By His Side, Where He Should Be

by The_Writing_Fandom_Menace



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Copperright, Himbo saves twink from shootout by hiding behind a wall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace/pseuds/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace
Summary: Terrance propses a new heist plan, but it doesn't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	By His Side, Where He Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that takes place while Terrance is still the leader- I really like writing that kind of thing, I guess. 
> 
> Warning: There will be swearing- honestly, it's a little hard to have Terrance as your leader and not swear.

Reginald, Right (currently known to everyone as No-Name), and a small group of other Toppats sat gathered around a table, listening to their chief, Terrance, explain his new heist plan. 

"Okay, so you, right there- no, not you, _you_." Terrance pointed at a burly Toppat, then pointed at a spot on the paper in front of him. "You're in spot A. And you there- no, not you-"

"Wouldn't this be easier if ya knew our names?" Right sighed.

Terrance glowered at him. "That's ironic coming from someone who doesn't even have a name."

Right slouched in his seat and glared at Terrance, who turned back to his paper and continued to point out everyone's positions.

"Why are we even in shooting positions when we could just sneak in? We'd attract less attention that way." Reginald pointed out.

"I'm the leader of this clan, not you. And just for that, I'm putting you in the front." Terrance leaned over and marked Reginald's position with a red pen. Reginald grumbled profanities under his breath, knowing that it was useless to convince his chief out of this. Terrance smirked, knowing he'd won, and then spoke again. "Okay, so that just leaves No-Name. Where is he going to be during all this?"

"By Reginald's side." Right answered immediately. "Where I should be."

Reginald looked over at RHM, a bit surprised by his words. His face was flushed a light pink as he smiled at his friend, who gave him one of his rare smiles back.

There was a moment of silence before a Toppat piped up. "That's some romantic stuff, dude."

"Yeah, I came here to listen to a heist plan, not watch a romance film..." another said.

"Didn't mean it in a romantic way." Right said quickly, telling the biggest lie of his life. "Meant it like... the man probably doesn't even know how to shoot."

Reginald huffed. "Rude." he murmured under his breath, just loud enough for only Right to hear.

"So I gotta be there to make sure he doesn't get hurt or anythin'." Right raised his voice a bit and tried to ignore the piercing glare Reginald was giving him.

As the members of the meeting finally stopped staring at them and went back to talking with each other, Right leaned to the side and whispered, "'m trying to save us from eternal embarrassment here."

"I do know how to fire a gun." Reginald insisted.

"I know ya do, now shush."

"I suppose that's the closest I'm getting to an apology..."

Right sighed. "I'm sorry, Reggie. Couldn't think of a better excuse."

"Apology accepted." Reginald crossed his arms and turned back to the meeting. Right really hoped Reginald wouldn't be mad about that for too much longer.

***

By the time the heist came around, Right was indeed by Reginald's side, sticking as close to him as he could get. Which was good because currently two major things were not going according to plan.

One: The Toppats had attracted the attention of the security guards and were being shot at.

Two: Terrance was out of ideas.

"SIR, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!" Reginald hollered to Terrance, who was standing a couple yards away.

"I DON'T KNOW, COPPERBOTTOM!" Terrance called back. His entire body was tense, his hands curled into fists, and had the most muderous glare on his face that anyone in the clan had ever seen, but the way his voice wavered and the sweat trickling down his face and neck gave him away. 

"ISN'T IT YOUR JOB TO KNOW?!"

"IF YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, THEN YOU THINK OF SOMETHING!!"

"I HAVE THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!! I HAVE THOUGHT OF MANY SOMETHINGS BEFORE, AND YOU REJECTED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!!" Reginald's voice was starting to sound strained from all of the shouting, but he was so furious he didn't care anymore. "MAYBE IF YOU LISTENED TO ME FOR ONCE THEN THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A-" Reginald let out a noise that was somewhere between a wince and a scream and crumpled to the ground.

"REGINALD!!"

Now three major things were not going to plan.

One: The Toppats were still being shot at.

Two: Terrance had bailed.

Three: Reginald was bleeding out with a bullet in his hip.

"I'm fine, it's all fine. Just my side, it's not even that bad-"

"You're bleeding all over the place!!! What the hell do you mean, 'you're fine'?!" Right yelled, unable to hide the way his voice shook with every word he said. He had Reginald tightly cradled against his chest, and could feel blood starting to soak into his shirt. He'd hidden both of them behind a large chunk of the wall they'd blown up earlier to avoid the gunfire, but he knew they were going to be found any moment.

"It's not like I can't walk!!" Reginald squirmed out of Right's grip and attempted to demonstrate this by standing up, but he wobbled unsteadily and bent over, grabbing at his hip. The look on his face said enough.

Right peeked out from behind the wall and saw the airship not too far away, and the Toppats were now retreating and running to it. If they could just get there, they would be able to escape. He looked at Reginald again, who was now sitting on the ground. "You can't walk."

"Well how else am I going to get there?! Are you going to carry me?!"

There was a moment of silence, minus the sounds of gunshots and the bullets whizzing all around them.

"Well... yeah."

"... alright then." Reginald allowed himself to be picked up bridal-style and be protectively shielded by Right as he dashed between rocks and crates, ducking behind them for cover and desperately trying to avoid being hit by another bullet.

"Flipping _Terrance._ " Reginald grumbled, talking to distract himself from the pain in his side and the feeling of his face heating up. "None of this would have happened if we had snuck into the bank instead. Our chief has no concept of STEALTH!! What does barging in and blowing up a wall accomplish?! We didn't even get anything out of this, except a bullet in my side, which hurts like hell."

Right didn't respond. He managed to get them both inside the airship just before the door closed. Without even stopping to catch his breath, Right started walking towards the medical room.

Reginald finally looked up at Right, who was... crying?

This surprised Reginald so much it took him a few moments to process it before he opened his mouth. "Are... are you okay?!"

"I should be asking you! You scared the shit outta me, ya know that?!" Right's voice cracked and he blinked his eyes rapidly to try and clear his eyes of the tears blurring his vision.

"You know I'm fine! It's just my hip, it's not like the bullet hit anything important!" Reginald assured him, confused as to why he was so upset.

"It hit _you._ And I'd say you're pretty important."

Reginald paused, trying to think of how to respond to that. "I can't tell if you said that in a business way or a romantic way." He decided to rest his head against Right's chest. "Either way, it would have made sense."

"It was in the romantic way, ya idiot." Right sighed. "But it's good to see your self-confidence isn't broken, even if your hip is."

Reginald grinned. "Yeah, good luck breaking that. I'm the best."

The two partners continued down the hall in silence for a few more seconds before Reginald spoke again.

"Can I close my eyes or would that scare you too much?"

"I cannot tell you how terrifying it would be if you closed your eyes right now. The last thing I want is you passing out from blood loss." Right picked up his pace towards the medical ward, which was just around the corner by now.

"Okay." Reginald exhaled slowly, willing the adrenaline from the heist and getting shot in the waist to fade. 

"I love you, Reg." 

"I love you too." 


End file.
